The LL-E332B8 complex of antibiotics, having antibacterial and antitumor activity, are described and individually claimed in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 009,321 now allowed, filed concurrently herewith, which application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 787,066, filed Oct. 17, 1985 now abandoned, which application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 672,031, filed Nov. 16, 1984 now abandoned.
The application, Ser. No. 787,066, filed Oct. 17, 1985, defines the individual components, namely LL-E33288.alpha..sub.1 -Br, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.1 -I, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.2 -Br, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.2 -I, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.3 -Br, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.3 -I, LL-E33288.alpha..sub.4 -Br, LL-33288.beta..sub.1 -Br, LL-E33288.beta..sub.1 -I, LL-E33288.beta..sub.2 -Br, LL-E33288.beta..sub.2 -I, LL-E33288.gamma..sub.1 -Br, LL-E33288.gamma..sub.1 -I, and LL-E33288.delta..sub.1 -I by specific physical and chemical characteristics, as well as detailing procedures for obtaining these components from the aerobic fermentation of a new Micromonospora echinospora spp calichensis, NRRL-15839, and a derived mutant NRRL-15975.
All of the information contained in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 009,321 now allowed, filed concurrently herewith is incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to the above, other antibiotics which are described in the literature are pertinent to this invention.
1)Esperamicin BBM-1675, a novel class of potent antitumor antibiotics. Physico-chemical data and partial structure, M. Konishi, et al., J. Antibiotics, 38, 1605 (1985); U. K. Patent application GB 2,141,425A, May 15, 1984.
2)New antitumor antibiotics, FR-900405 and FR-900406; Taxonomy of the producing strain, M. Iwami, et al., J. Antibiotics, 38, 835 (1985). New antitumor antibiotics FR-900405 and FR-900406, production, isolation, characterization and antitumor activity, S. Kiyoto, et al., J. Antibiotics, 38, 840 (1985).
3)PD 114759 and PD 115028, novel antitumor antibiotics with phenomenal potency. Isolation and characterization, R. H. Bunge, et al., J. Antibiotics, 37, 1566 (1984). Biological and biochemical activities of the novel antitumor antibiotic PD 114759 and related derivatives, D. W. Fry, et al., Investigational New Drugs, 4, 3 (1986).
4)New antibiotic complex CL-1577A and CL-1577B produced by Streptomyces sp ATCC 39363. European Patent application 0,132,082,A2.
5)CL-1577D and CL-1577E Antibiotic antitumor compounds, their production and use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,203.
6)CL-1724 Antibiotic compounds, their production and use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,162.
All of the information regarding these antibiotics in the above cited references is incorporated herein by reference.